Hill
by L-echarpe-Verte
Summary: SPOILERS S5E13 - Arthur will rise again when Albion's need is greatest.


**Date ****: Posté le 29 décembre 2012**

**Pairing ****: Merthur**

**Rating ****: T**

**Auteur ****: L-echarpe-Verte**

**Bêta ****: Jielle1710**

**Note ****: La fin m'a vraiment fait du mal. Je me venge... é_è**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

"_Merlin_"

Le silence. Pesant, brûlant, dérangeant. Il ne peux pas dormir. Il ne peux plus dormir. Il ne sait pas comment dormir. Cela fait plus de mille ans qu'il ne sait plus quoi faire à part attendre. Et seul le silence l'entoure.

Le temps est frais. Il marche dans la forêt. Un bâton l'aide à rester debout. Il pleut et les gouttes qui tombent sur son visage ne semblent pas lui nuire. Cela fait plus de mille ans que rien ne peut plus l'atteindre. Enfin...rien serait un bien grand mot. Le vent peut lui nuire. Le vent lui nuit. Le vent lui nuira toujours.

"_Merlin_"

Il fut un temps où il était jeune. Un temps où il était entouré de ses amis. Par des gens qui l'aimaient. Désormais il était seul. Seul avec le silence. Pesant, brûlant, dérangeant...

Il vivait avec ses regrets, ses espoirs. Parfois des souvenirs lui donnaient des vertiges. Dans ces moments-là il se devait de sortir dans la forêt qu'il habitait depuis plus de mille ans. Il s'y était construit une maisonnette et au fil des siècles elle avait dû être modifiée pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Elle était caché entre de gros chênes. Des chênes magiques. Personne ne pouvait s'approcher. Un charme était posé sur les environs. Tout le monde voulait éviter cet endroit sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Désormais c'était une bâtisse avec une façade rose. L'intérieur était petit. C'était l'oeuvre de sa magie. Il en était content, il était humble et se contentait de peu. Comme avant.

"_Merlin_"

Il ouvrit la porte de sa maison qui n'était jamais fermée à clé. De toute manière cela faisait depuis le passage du nouveau millénaire qu'il les avaient perdues. Il s'en contentait. Il était tard. Du moins pour lui, il était tard. vingt-deux heures quarante cinq. Il n'avait pu se décider à dormir. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne savait plus comment fermer les yeux. Comment oublier, faire abstraction des images qui le hantait. Depuis le matin il se sentait nauséeux. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Il avait dû sortir prendre l'air. Il avait peur de mourir maintenant. Il ne pouvait mourir. C'était écrit. Il ne pouvait pas. Son âge prouvait son incapacité à mourir. Son corps pouvait le guérir de tout. Mais il avait peur. La peur lui nouait le ventre. La douleur l'empêchait de dormir. Cercle vicieux.

"_Merlin_"

Et le vent. Le vent qui depuis le matin n'arrête pas de l'appeler. Il n'en peut plus. Ce son est trop douloureux pour lui. C'est trop de souffrance. Trop de souvenir. Il ne peux dormir. C'est comme si des branches se secouaient et créaient un être capable de dire son prénom. Et cet être avait une voix qu'il connaissait bien. Et c'était trop de souvenirs qui remontaient. Trop de souffrance. Le vent lui nuirait toujours.

Dans la cheminée le feu crépite. Le son retentit jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il arrive à oublier un court instant la douleur que le vent lui apporte. Il a peur. Son corps ne devrait pas être tiraillé comme cela. Est-ce la fin ?

"_Merlin_"

Avoir marché ne lui a servi à rien. S'être fait tremper par la pluie non plus. Et le lit ne veut décidément pas de lui... Tout à coup son corps le fait souffrir. Le fait plier. Il se lève et se dirige vers la salle de bain. Face au miroir il croise sa mine fatiguée. Sa longue barbe et ses longs cheveux blancs. Il est vieux. Très vieux. C'est peut-être la fin. Il touche ses rides, juste aux coins de ses yeux. Peut-être trop vieux. Et pourtant il doit attendre qu'Arthur s'élève à nouveau. C'est son destin. Alors il ne peut pas mourir maintenant.

"_Merlin_"

Alors que le vent chuchote à nouveau à son oreille son corps se tord de douleur. Il ne peut rester là sans rien faire. Il sent qu'il doit aller dehors. Encore. Sauf que cette fois-ci c'est sa magie qui lui ordonne de le faire. Alors il s'efforce de faire abstraction de la douleur qui le submerge et il retourne au salon chercher son bâton. Puis il passe une nouvelle fois la porte d'entrée.

"_Merlin_"

-Cette voix, s'entend-t-il dire, je la connais, je l'ai longtemps attendue.

"_Merlin_"

Il s'élance à travers la forêt de Brocéliande. Sans se rendre compte que ses vêtement deviennent trop petits. Que ses cheveux s'envolent et que sa barbe aussi. Il ne remarque pas à quel point courir ne le gêne pas. Il n'est pas essoufflé, il n'a pas de courbature (quand on a plus de mille ans il est clair qu'on en a souvent) et aucun problème d'arthrose. Mais le vent continue de l'appeler et c'est la seule chose qui lui importe.

C'est une fois arrivé devant le lac d'Avalon qu'il comprend enfin que le vent n'est en rien coupable de ses tortures mentales. Car il n'y en a pas. Il pleuvait. Mais il ne pleut plus. Il se fige devant la vue de l'île d'Avalon. C'était son fardeau que devoir l'avoir en face de lui. "Merlin, c'est trop tard". Un sanglot se bloque dans sa gorge. Son ventre le serre. Il se penche et vomit. Les mains dans les cailloux il essaie d'oublier le goût amer de la défaite. Il se traîne jusqu'au bord du lac et tend la main pour récupérer de quoi se nettoyer. Mais quelque chose cloche. Sa main devrait être ridée. Oui, elle devrait. Il penche la tête au-dessus de l'eau. Il ne peut pas le croire.

"_Merlin_"

Un rire d'hystérie sort de sa bouche. Il le retient en mettant sa main sur ses lèvres.

-Je peux pas le croire !

Dans l'eau il y a son reflet. Un reflet sans rides. Un reflet qui était sien il y a plusieurs siècles...Il a des cheveux couleur corbeau. Des yeux remplis de vie. Il sait que tout n'est pas fini finalement. En fait, c'est juste le commencement. Le commencement d'une nouvelle ère. Il sait qu'il doit emprunter une barque. Une barque en bois. Et il sait exactement où elle devra le conduire.

"_Merlin_"

-Arthur, dit-il en redressant la tête, Arthur j'arrive.

Avec quelques difficultés il se redresse et se met sur ses jambes. Il aperçoit une barque sur le bord du lac, un peu plus loin. Il s'y dirige. La tête droite. Il a tant attendu ce moment. Il se l'est imaginé des millions de fois dans la tête. La sentiment de vie qui l'avait envahi quelque instants plus tôt n'était en rien comparable avec tous les sentiments possibles qu'il avait ressenti ces dernières décennies. Le bonheur à l'état pur. Son âme en était rassasiée.

Ses yeux tournent couleur or. La barque glisse sur la surface si calme de l'eau. Il ne lui tarde qu'une chose : arriver sur l'île.

Il a l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Il est assis dans cette barque. Les mains sur les genoux. L'air inquiet. Il a peur de se réveiller Après tout pourquoi serait-il redevenu jeune ? Il ne comprenait pas. Il passa une main sur sa joue flasque. Un sourire idiot vain se placer sur son visage. C'était merveilleux.

"_Merlin_"

Il avait compris maintenant. Il en rigola d'avance. Ce n'était pas le vent. C'était Arthur. Il l'appelait. Il le réclamait. Et c'était son droit. Cela ne dérangeait pas Merlin. Au contraire...il lui tardait.

La barque était pratiquement au bord de l'île. L'eau était calme. Il était toujours aussi tard. Le vent avait disparu, la pluie aussi. Il n'y avait plus que la lune. La lune, le silence et Merlin.

"_Merlin_"

Cette voix le faisait sourire désormais. Le matin en entendant ça pour la première fois il avait pris peur. Il croyait devenir fou. Mais désormais...si elle venait a disparaître ..il ne s'en remettrait pas.

Il y eu une secousse. Merlin eu peur que ce soit son sommeil qui se termine. Il pencha la tête hors de la barque et regarda par le côté l'avant de la barque. Il était arrivé.

Il s'avança et posa un pied au sol. L'île était verdoyante, la lune était pleine et il voyait vraiment très bien.

"_Merlin_"

Il commença sa quête. Il avança par côté...

"_Merlin_"

Pour lui il est clair qu'il ne peut pas être resté sur les bords de la rive pendant tout ce temps ...avec tous ces hivers, ces étés. Avec toute cette pluie, ce vent. Il ne doit pas être resté sur le bord de la rive.

"_Merlin_"

Un pas devant, un pas à gauche,quatre à droite et un demi tour derrière.

"_Merlin_"

Cette voix le hante, lui donne le tournis. Il a beau se tourner et se retourner il ne voit rien. Rien nulle part. Mais il sait qu'il est là quelque part.

"_Merlin_"

Tout est flou devant lui... tout...

"_Merlin_"

Il sent qu'il va vomir, à nouveau, si cette voix continue de l'appeler.

"_Merlin_"

-Arthur, où êtes-vous ? Attendez moi !

Il commence à monter vers le centre de l'île. La voix résonne dans sa tête. Il en est malade.

"_Merlin_"

La voix est dans l'air, il le sent, il le sait. Mais elle se répète et il ne sait plus où il doit aller.

_"Merlin", "Merlin", "Merlin", "Merlin", "Merlin", "Merlin"_

Un râle de douleur s'échappe de sa gorge. Ses mains sont sur ses oreilles. Il ne veut plus entendre cette voix.

-Arthur ! S'entend-t-il hurler.

_"Merlin", "Merlin", "Merlin", "Merlin", "Merlin", "Merlin", "Merlin", "Merlin", "Merlin", "Merlin", "Merlin", "Merlin", "Merlin", "Merlin", "Merlin", "Merlin", "Merlin", "Merlin", "Merlin", "Merlin", "Merlin", "Merlin", "Merlin", "Merlin", "Merlin", "Merlin", "Merlin", "Merlin", "Merlin", "Merlin", "Merlin", "Merlin", "Merlin", "Merlin", "Merlin", "Merlin", "Merlin", "Merlin", "Merlin", "Merlin", "Merlin"._

-Emrys !

Tout à coup tout disparaît Tout. Le flou, la voix, la douleur. Plus rien ne lui importe. Quelqu'un se tient devant lui...quelqu'un qui ne devrait pas être là. Et cette personne vient de dire son "prénom". Un prénom qui n'a pas était dit depuis des siècles et des siècles.

Elle est habillé de noir. Un capuchon épais couvre sa tête. Une tour est dressée derrière elle. Elle est âgée.

-Emrys.

Il ne connait pas cette voix. Il ne sait pas qui elle est. Mais il sent qu'elle est importante, qu'il doit l'écouter.

-Je t'attendais.

Cette phrase le surprend. Comment pouvait-elle savoir qu'il allait venir ?

-C'est écrit, dit-elle comme si elle avait compris ses questions intérieures.

-Je... qui êtes vous ? Murmure-t-il.

-Je suis une personne qui pourra t'aider.

-Comment ? Demande-t-il en oubliant toute ses politesses.

-Emrys ce qui t'attend n'est en rien facile.

-Ils disaient tous ça... mais la seule chose dure qui me soit réellement arrivé c'était perdre Arthur.

-Mais il n'est pas mort, dit-elle instinctivement, il est en dormition.

-Comment ça ? Merlin trouvait que cette femme était beaucoup trop énigmatique à son goût.

-Cette tour, dit-elle en se tournant, était son cercueil, désormais...cette tour sera son berceau.

-Je vous en prie, soyez plus claire, est-ce que cela signifie qu'il est jeune ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

-Emrys je dois te mettre en garde. Ce qui t'attend n'est en rien facile, (il allait la couper en lui disant qu'elle l'avait déjà dit mais elle continua) le roi n'est plus le même. Et les siècles qui vous ont séparés vous ont rendu plus forts.

Il fonça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait rien. Mais elle ne parla plus et il supposait qu'elle ne le ferait plus. Il passa à côté d'elle et s'élança vers la tour qui le surplombait.

Dans chaque pores de sa peau la magie coulait. Depuis qu'il était sur cette île...la magie affluait. Il montait les escaliers. Il y avait beaucoup de marches. Il en avait pour, au moins, cinq minutes. Mais peut lui importait. Il courut Il ne s'arrêta point, malgré le noir ambiant. Il était déterminé à arriver en haut le plus vite possible. Il voulait revoir Arthur. Les images de sa mort le hantaient depuis toujours, il ne s'était jamais pardonné d'avoir échoué...

Il arriva devant la porte. Une porte en bois, sculptée et vernis. Elle était magnifique. C'était la seule porte de la tour (l'entrée n'en contenait pas) il n'y avait nul doute...le roi Arthur s'y trouvait dedans. Il posa la main sur la poignée dorée... Un étrange frisson mortel le parcouru. Il poussa la porte.

C'était une pièce faite de pierre. Comme le reste de la tour. Une fenêtre était présente. La lumière de la lune passait à travers... éclairant la pièce lugubrement. Au milieu de cette dernière ce trouvait une barque. Sa barque. La barque d'Arthur. Il s'avança. Tel ne fut pas un choc lorsqu'il y trouva, à l'intérieur, le corps intact du roi. Arthur était resté le même malgré les siècles. Sa côte de maille, le sang au niveau de ses côtes gauches...

_"Le roi n'est plus le même"_. Qu'avait-elle voulu dire par là ?

Il s'avança d'avantage vers le corps. La lune qui se reflétait sur son visage lui donnait des airs fantomatiques. Mais Merlin savait que c'était simplement la blancheur de son visage mort. Il espérait que bientôt il puisse retrouver les couleurs d'avant. Il voulait son Arthur. Celui qui lui avait dit "_Merci_" avant de partir.

Il posa sa main moite sur une des joues du roi.

-Réveillez-vous Arthur, murmura-t-il, réveillez-vous.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre. Il attendrait avec le silence...mais Arthur serait avec lui cette fois.

* * *

**Mon premier écrit sur ce couple. Merci à ma bêta Jielle1710 pour la correction ! **

**C'était un OS.**


End file.
